


Daddy's Good Boy

by savannah_blue



Category: Glee
Genre: Ageplay, Consensual Sex, Daddy Kink, Daddy!Sebastian, Just boyfriends getting kinky together, M/M, PWP, Roleplay, Smut, baby!blaine, this is all consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 18:55:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5138846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savannah_blue/pseuds/savannah_blue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seblaine roleplay sexy times with baby!Blaine and daddy!Sebastian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy's Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> What did I just write? *blushes and hides* So I guess I wrote some kinky smut that turned out sort of silly. Oops. (also, apologies for the corny title). Comments that let me know this doesn't totally suck would be much appreciated :)

When Blaine opened his eyes and looked up at Sebastian with big, innocent eyes, Sebastian drew in a sharp breath. Blaine was just way too good at this for it to even be fair. Sebastian let his gaze roam over Blaine's naked body, lingering over his already half-hard cock. Blaine squirmed under his gaze and whined in the high-pitched voice he only used when they were playing.

”Daddy, no looking!”

Sebastian leaned down to brush his hands over Blaine's naked chest, letting his hands and gaze linger for a moment longer before reluctantly pulling back.

”Just want to look at my beautiful boy.” When Blaine looked liked he wanted to curl in on himself, Sebastian smacked his hip lightly and tried to make his voice sound cheery although he knew Blaine could hear the roughness already taking over. ”Okay, Killer. Bath time.”

The words had Blaine scrambling to sit up, the embarrassment over his naked form quickly forgotten. He clapped his hands together excitedly and reached out grabby hands towards Sebastian. ”With bubbles, daddy?”

Sebastian nodded with an amused smile – little Blaine vibrating with excitement was just too cute. Sebastian hauled Blaine to his feet and led him to the bathroom – the first time he had made the mistake of trying to carry Blaine and even though he was quite a lot taller than his boyfriend his labored stumbling had kind of destroyed the illusion they were going for so they had stuck to Blaine trailing obediently behind him since then. He helped Blaine into the already filled bathtub, watching Blaine's eyes light up and his hands moving in quick circles through the clouds of bubble bath covering the surface. Blaine held up his foam covered hands.

”Look, daddy! They so soft!”

God, he was so endearing like this. So young and innocent. Sebastian's cock twitched in his sweatpants and he hurried to reach out for the pink sponge (little Blaine refused to let him use one of any other color and Sebastian was more than happy to let his stubbornness slide) – he may enjoy watching Blaine splash the water around him in delight, but it had been too long since last time and Sebastian was not known to be a patient man.

”Come on, baby. Time to get all cleaned up.”

Blaine obediently held out his arm and let Sebastian start swiping the sponge over his skin, Sebastian making sure to let the tips of his fingers catch on some of the spots that never failed to get a moan out of Blaine. He circled Blaine's nipples until they were two hardened nubs under his fingertips before he moved downwards. He drained some of the water from the tub, desperately needing to see the tip of Blaine's hard cock stick up from the water. When he wrapped the sponge tightly around Blaine's cock, Blaine let out a whimper.

”Feels funny, daddy.”

Sebastian moved his hand up and down slowly, letting the roughness of the sponge carress Blaine's length. ”It's okay, baby. Daddy's just cleaning your puppy. You don't want to be a dirty boy, do you?”

When Blaine gave a quick shake of his head, his eyes wide and his mouth slightly parted, Sebastian smiled in satisfaction and gave the base of his cock a squeeze. ”That's my good boy, getting all clean for daddy.”

He moved to Blaine's balls, ignoring the hiss Blaine let out. The sponge was rough on Blaine's sensitive skin, but Blaine had told him long ago how much he loved the feeling tethering between pleasure and pain. Sebastian rolled Blaine's balls in his hand, locking eyes with Blaine, who had started to squirm under his touch and was letting out small whimpers.

When Blaine let out a choked, ”Daddy, daddy...”, Sebastian let his grip go and leaned back.

”There. All clean for daddy. Time to turn around, baby.”

Blaine obediently scrambled up on his knees, resting his arms against the wall for support and looking over his shoulder at Sebastian. God, those big innocent eyes would be the death of Sebastian one day.

”Like this, daddy?”

”Just like that, baby. Such a good boy for me.” Sebastian let his hand brush down Blaine's back, feeling the muscles flex under his touch. ”Now, be still for me while I get you all cleaned up. Can you do that for daddy?”

Blaine nodded vigorously. ”Uh, huh, daddy. Gonna be good.”

Sebastian made quick work of sponging Blaine's back, only lingering between Blaine's shoulder blades long enough to gently push Blaine to lean more heavily against his arms, putting Blaine's ass deliciously on display. He moved his hands down and spread Blaine's ass cheeks, not being able to stop a smile when he felt Blaine subconsciously arch his back to meet Sebastian's touch. Sebastian soaped up his fingers and moved them to circle Blaine's rim.

”D-daddy?” Blaine sounded nervous, always sounded so nervous, Sebastian couldn't believe he always managed to get just the right amount of trepidation into his voice. The sound of his voice trembling went directly to Sebastian's hard cock.

”Shh, you need to relax for daddy. Daddy needs to clean inside, too.”

When Sebastian pushed the first finger inside, Blaine clamped up around it and let out a high yelp that morphed into a breathless whimper. Sebastian kneaded Blaine's ass cheeks with his free hand, mumbling encouraging words until he felt Blaine relax just enough around him that he could start moving his finger.

”That's it, such a good boy. You're doing so good, Blainey. Just relax for daddy, okay?”

Blaine let out another whimper. ”I-I don't think I like it, daddy. It feels weird.”

Sebastian pushed in another finger. ”That's just because daddy hasn't cleaned you inside before, baby. You're so dirty in here, such a dirty, dirty boy. Daddy's gonna get you all cleaned up and then you'll feel much better.”

Sebastian could here how breathless he was starting to sound and had to force himself to stay in character. Blaine may be the one of them on Broadway, but just because he didn't do it for a living didn't mean Sebastian wasn't a damn good actor and Blaine would tease him forever if he broke character now.

Blaine subtly started pushing himself back on Sebastian's fingers and Sebastian quickly added a third one. He made sure to avoid brushing Blaine's prostrate and gave a satisfied smirk when Blaine wasn't able to entirely stifle his frustrated huff. He scissored his fingers a few more times to be sure before he pulled out and sat back.

”There we go, all clean for daddy.” Sebastian stood up and helped Blaine to his feet and out of the tub. ”Come on, baby. It's bedtime for small boys. You want daddy to read you a story?”

Blaine crossed his arms with a huff. ”I'm not a baby, daddy. I'm a big boy.”

Sebastian gave him an indulgent smile that had Blaine stomping his foot and when Sebastian reached out to towel Blaine dry, Blaine pushed his hands away with an angry yell.

”I'm a big boy!”

Well, this was a new development. Sebastian looked at Blaine searchingly and was met with a defiant glare, his heated gaze challenging Sebastian to _go for it_. Sebastian only hesitated for a second before grabbing Blaine's arm and dragging him to their bedroom.

”Do not give me attitude, mister.”

Blaine swirled around and glared at him. With his cock still hard, jutting out in front of him, Sebastian couldn't help an amused smile. Little Blaine having a tantrum was a first for them and he was sort of adorable with his furious pout. Sebastian's amusement only seemed to annoy Blaine more and he let out an angry wail.

”'m not a baby!”

Sebastian frowned and grabbed Blaine by the arm. ”That's enough. You do not yell at daddy and you do not push daddy. Only bad boys yell at their daddies.”

Blaine's eyes had gone wide and he stumbled after Sebastian leading him to their bed. ”Daddy?”

Sebastian sat down and pulled Blaine down over his lap, making sure to situate him so that his hard cock rubbed against Sebastian's hip. ”You get five hits for yelling and five hits for pushing daddy.”

Sebastian hesitated for only a second, not sure how Blaine would react to a spanking in this mindset, before he let the first blow fall more lightly than he normally would.

”Daddy? Wha-aah!”

Blaine cried out and tried to jerk away from the slap. When Sebastian let his hand fall on his other cheek, Blaine let out a yelp, ”Daddy, stop!” Another slap had him whining and reaching out his hands to try to cover his ass. When Sebastian grabbed his wrists and let two slaps fall in quick succession Blaine started wiggling in his lap.

”Daddy, please. No more, it hurts. I'll be good. I'll promise.”

Sebastian gently brushed over the reddening skin of Blaine's cheeks. ”Shh, baby. Only five more. You're doing so good. Be a good boy for daddy.”

Blaine let out a sniffle and a weak nod and Sebastian let the his hand fall down more harshly for the remaining slaps, the last one hitting Blaine in the middle of his spread cheeks. After each slap, Blaine's whimpers grew louder and at the last one he let out a moan and his hips jerked against Sebastian's lap, his hard cock brushing against Sebastian's thigh and leaking pre-come on the worn cotton of Sebastian's sweats.

Sebastian hurried to cradle Blaine in his arms. ”Shh, that's it. That's my good boy. So good for me.”

Blaine nuzzled into his neck – which was just unfair, Blaine knew what that did to Sebastian. Sebastian forced himself to lay Blaine down on the bed. Blaine blinked up at him with teary eyes – and god was that unfair, too. Sebastian didn't really know how to make a believable segue into where they wanted the activities of the night to go. _To hell with it_ , he thought and pretended to only now notice Blaine's obvious hard-on. He reached down and gave it a light tug.

”Oh! Daddy?” Blaine looked up at him with big questioning eyes.

Sebastian let his voice come out in a low growl. ”You want to be a big boy? Want to be a big boy for daddy?”

Blaine shrunk against the pillows. His timid ”Yes?” came out as a question, his earlier confidence all but gone. Sebastian had to admit he quite liked where this was headed, but he still searched Blaine's eyes and waited for the almost imperceptible nod before he continued.

”Well, Blainey. Big boys don't read bedtime stories. Do you know what big boys do before going to sleep?”

Blaine gave a timid shake of the head, his eyes glued to Sebastian's face. Sebastian reached back down and started slowly stroking Blaine's cock.

”Big boys play with their puppies. You want me to play with your puppy, Blaine?”

Blaine drew in a sharp breath when Sebastian swiped his thumb over the head of his cock and gave a shaky nod. ”Ye-yes, daddy. Want to be a big boy. Want you to play with my puppy.”

Sebastian stilled his hand and pretended to consider it. ”Hm, I'm not sure... Are you sure you want to?”

Blaine tried to jerk his hips up. ”Yes, daddy. Want it so much. Please, daddy. Please touch my puppy again.”

Sebastian smirked down at him. ”Yeah? You liked daddy touching your puppy?”

Blaine quickly nodded. ”Uh, huh. Felt good, daddy. Do it again, daddy.”

Sebastian gave him a stern look and Blaine hurriedly continued in a whine. ”Please. Do it again, please, daddy.”

Sebastian let his hand give a single tug that had Blaine moaning. ”Only if you promise to be good for daddy. Are you going to do what daddy says?”

Blaine was nodding before Sebastian had even finished speaking. ”Yes, yes, daddy. Gonna be so good. Whatever you say, daddy.”

Sebastian started stroking Blaine's shaft with practiced motions. Blaine let out small whines and breathless whimpers. When Sebastian leaned down to swirl his tongue around the head, Blaine let out a string of, ”Ah, ah, ah, daddy!”

Sebastian leaned back to tear his own clothes off and finally let his cock spring free. Blaine whined and looked up at him with hooded eyes.

”Why d'you stop, daddy?”

Sebastian reached down and stroked his cock. ”Well, baby. Daddy's puppy wants to play, too. You wanna play with puppy?”

Blaine pushed himself to sit up and crawled over to Sebastian, stopping with his mouth only inches from Sebastian's crotch and looked up at Sebastian with big eyes.

”What-what should I do? What does it like to play?”

Sebastian let out a groan at Blaine's innocent voice. ”You want to get puppy excited, okay? Just touch him, like I did, okay, baby?”

Blaine hesitated before he reached out a hand and clumsily wrapped it around Sebastian's shaft. ”Like this, daddy?”

Sebastian nodded. ”Yeah, baby. Just like that. And move your hand, that's it.”

Blaine's grip was way too loose to give Sebastian any relief and he started pushing his hips into Blaine's fist, the movement only making it more frustrating. ”Puppy's cold, baby, you have to put it in your mouth.”

If Sebastian hadn't been so turned on he would probably had cringed at the words that were leaving his mouth, but Blaine didn't seem to mind and eagerly leaned forward. He took the tip of Sebastian's cock in his mouth and swirled his tongue around it – god, it really did feel like he was trying to envelop it in the warmth of his mouth.

Sebastian groaned and pushed his hips forward. ”That's it, baby. Feels so good, so nice and warm.”

Blaine pulled back with a cough and a whimper. ”It's too big, daddy.”

Blaine looked up at Sebastian with big watery eyes and Sebastian hurried to follow his lead.

”That's okay, baby. Daddy can put it somewhere else.”

Blaine frowned in question and Sebastian pushed him to lie back down and pulled his knees up. ”Come on, baby. Puppy is getting so cold, daddy needs to put it inside you.”

Blaine's eyes widened and he suddenly looked frightened. ”In there? Bu-but daddy, it won't fit! It's too big!”

Sebastian gave an impatient huff and let his voice come out stern. ”You promised to be a good boy. This is what big boys do when they play with their puppies. Are you going to be a big boy and let daddy do what he wants?”

Blaine bit his lip in hesitation before he lowered his eyes.

”Ye-yes, daddy. I'll be good.” Sebastian was impressed at how shaky Blaine's voice sounded when he leaned back against the pillows and spread his legs for Sebastian.

Sebastian wasted no time, too turned on by the more drawn out play than usual, and lined himself up with Blaine's entrance. Before he could push in, Blaine clamped his legs around him.

”Daddy? It's not gonna hurt, is it?”

Sebastian looked up at Blaine, who was biting his lip nervously and looking at him in trepidation. Sebastian softened his smile and stroked his leg reassuringly. ”No, baby, it won't hurt. You just need to relax for me, okay?”

Blaine gave a shaky nod. ”O-okay.”

Sebastian leaned down to peck Blaine on the lips. ”That's my good boy. Ready?”

When Blaine wrapped his arms tight around Sebastian's neck and gave a jerky nod, Sebastian slowly pushed past the rim of Blaine's hole. He let out a groan. ”So tight for me, baby. Always so tight for me.”

(Damn it, he was sure Blaine noticed that slip up.)

He looked down at Blaine as he slowly pushed all the way in. ”How does it feel, baby?”

Blaine blinked up at him, seemingly overwhelmed. ”It's... so much, daddy, Feel so-oh!... Full.”

Sebastian stayed still, letting Blaine get used to the feeling. After a while he could feel Blaine relax around him. Blaine smiled up at him. ”Is your puppy feeling better now, daddy?”

Sebastian tried to ignore the teasing glint he was pretty sure he could see in Blaine's eyes – he was so never going to hear the end of his poor improvising skills regarding that one. Not really caring with his cock buried in Blaine's ass, though, he rambled out something that was probably even worse.

”Feeling much better, baby. Puppy just needs to move, and, and... you need to hug him real tight, okay?”

Blaine seemed to be just as desperate for relief as Sebastian and didn't even blink an eye before squeezing around Sebastian's cock. ”Like that, daddy?”

Sebastian started pulling out before slamming back in. ”Yeah, baby. Just like that. Just keep hugging puppy.”

Sebastian let his hips pick up a steady pace. He finally angled his hips to hit Blaine's prostate and Blaine let out a loud moan.

”Oh, daddy. Puppy feels good!”

Sebastian quickened his pace, thrusting into Blaine hard and making sure to hit Blaine's prostate each time. Blaine was squeezing around him and he was already so close.

”Daddy, more!”

Sebastian growled and slammed into Blaine. ”You like that, baby? Taking puppy so good, being such a good boy for daddy?”

Blaine reached down to stroke his cock and lifted his hips to meat Sebastian's thrusts. ”Yes, yes, yes, daddy, so good, aaah, fuck!”

Sebastian felt Blaine tighten around him and his come splashed up over both of their chests. Sebastian gave one more hard thrust before he allowed himself to finally let go and he came with a shout, buried deep inside Blaine.

Sebastian was still shaking from his orgasm when Blaine started laughing. ”Oh my god, Seb!”

Sebastian just slumped down on him. ”Shut ut, you were just as bad as I was.”

Blaine gave his shoulder a playful push. ”I was not!”

Sebastian lifted his head to look at Blaine. He cocked an eyebrow at his boyfriend. ”Really? I don't think babies are supposed to say fuck. Or jerk themselves off.”

Blaine huffed. ”Well, I don't think _puppies”_ Blaine made air quotes in front of Sebastian's face, ”really need to get a blowjob because they are _cold_.”

Sebastian pulled back with an affronted look. ”Hey, I had to improvise! This is not exactly how we've done it before!”

At that, Blaine's eyes darkened. ”That was so hot, though.”

Sebastian leaned down to suck at his jawline before he looked up at him. ”Yeah. Spanking little Blaine definitely needs to happen again.”

Blaine let out a groan. ”God, yes.”

Sebastian laid back down and let out a content sigh when Blaine started stroking his back. Only when Blaine started squirming under him did he force himself to push himself up long enough to pull out of Blaine. He caught the dribble of come at Blaine's rim and pushed his fingers against Blaine's lips. Blaine languidly licked his fingers clean and Sebastian couldn't help smirking down at him.

”Such a _dirty boy,_ you need another cleaning?”

Blaine groaned. ”Stop it, I just came my brains out. I can't move let alone think about round two.”

Sebastian grinned at him. ”It was pretty awesome, wasn't it?”

Blaine smirked at him. ”So awesome. Even though it was really, really bad. You really need to work on your lines.”

Sebastian huffed. ”Shut up. You loved it, terrible lines and all.”

Blaine pulled him down for a slow kiss. He mumbled against Sebastian's lips. ”Yeah, I did. Loved it so much.”

Sebastian smiled against Blaine's lips and couldn't help the sing-song of his voice. ”Because you love me.”

Blaine struggled to open his already half-closed eyes. He gave Sebastian a soft smile. ”Yeah. Because I love you.”

Sebastian pecked Blaine on the lips. ”Love you, too, babe. Now, go to sleep.” When Blaine closed his eyes with a content sigh Sebastian couldn't help adding, ”It's way past bedtime for little boys.”

Blaine didn't even open his eyes, just let his hand land on Sebastian's ass with a loud smack.

”Shut up, you idiot.”

Sebastian just let out a loud laugh before he curled up against his boyfriend with a content sigh, drifting off to sleep with a smile on his face and Blaine's arms wrapped securely around him.


End file.
